


Mistake

by otp_shipping



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, im not sorry, really old oneshot, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_shipping/pseuds/otp_shipping
Summary: So this is a fic that i started like back in 2013 that has just been sitting in my files. I feel like it is the best thing that i have ever written and i cant bring myself to add to it for fear of ruining it. I thought it was a shame that its just been sitting there so im just posting it as is. i dont know if ill ever turn this into more chapters but i feel its a good oneshot.... im not even sure if people read joelay anymore... here goes i guess





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that i started like back in 2013 that has just been sitting in my files. I feel like it is the best thing that i have ever written and i cant bring myself to add to it for fear of ruining it. I thought it was a shame that its just been sitting there so im just posting it as is. i dont know if ill ever turn this into more chapters but i feel its a good oneshot.... im not even sure if people read joelay anymore... here goes i guess

****

It had been nearly half a year since Joel left, but some of his things were still scattered around the apartment. When he left, he told Ray that he could keep it (well, actually he said “shove it up your ass!”, then slammed the door). Its mind boggling really, how one simple fight could lead to  _this_. Just one simple question, “Do you even love me anymore?”, and it all went to hell. The fight was so bad that Joel ended up moving out of state, Ray didn’t care to find out where; it hurt too much to think about. Joel’s favorite leather jacket still hung on the rack by the door, undisturbed- where it belonged- the same as many things of his. Questions still floated around in his head:  _What was I thinking, of course he loved me. What pissed him off so much? If I called, would he pick up? Does he hate me now? What’s wrong with me? What did I do?_

Ray shook his head as if to physically rid himself of thought. He stared at the door and wished that if he opened it, he could stop Joel from walking away and leaving. He shook his head again, he needed to go for a run. Without a second thought, he grabbed the leather jacket and put on before running out the door into the cool evening air. His mind raced and everything blurred back to that night.

_Ray slammed the door in anger, startling Joel from his comfortable spot on the couch. “Welcome… home?” he stuttered, unsure of what else to say, “Everything alright, babe?”_

_“’Is everything alright’? No! Everything is not alright, what the hell was your problem today?”_

_“What? Nothing, I- what did I do?” Concern and worry spread across Joel’s face._

_“ **Really** ,then why the fuck were you avoiding me- hell, for the past week you’ve been avoiding me, why?!” Ray folded his arms across his chest and stared._

_“I- haven’t been avoiding you, I’ve just been really busy these past few weeks.” Joel’s left hand began to twitch nervously as he spoke, he hated it when Ray yelled._

_“MIERDA DE TORO!” Joel’s eyes widened, Ray rarely ever spoke Spanish, but when he did, it meant he was really pissed off, or really hurt. Joel guessed it was both. “_ _¿Todavía me quieres”_

_“I don’t understand you, Ray.” His tone was low and soft, as if he were talking to a baby deer. “Could you say that in English for me, please? Otherwise, I’ll have to make up my own meaning.”_

_“I said ‘bullshit’.”_

_“You said more than that…”_

_“You’re always busy with **something** , you won’t even bother to ask if I want to have lunch anymore!” tears threatened to fall from behind Ray’s glasses as he spoke. “Do you even love me anymore?”_

_Joel’s expression changed from caring and confused to pissed, **really pissed** , “Why the fuck wouldn’t I still love you? This week has been really fuckn hard for me, hell yesterday I sat in my car for four hours because I started to panic and I couldn’t fucking breathe!”_

_“And you didn’t think to come to me for help?! You don’t even think of me anymore!” something in the back of his head told him to stop, to not yell, to be calm, but he ignored it as tears streamed down his face._

_“I did think of you! All I’ve been doing is thinking of you!” Joel snapped. “All the extra work that’s been piled on top of me for the past three fuckn weeks is getting to me and all I want to do is curl up with my boyfriend and relax, but **no** he keeps yelling at me which stresses me out even more!”_

_“You won’t let me help and you keep shoving me away! The apartment feels like its empty! It’s like you don’t even want this anymore.” As soon as he said that, he regretted it._

_“I’m being suffocated to death!”_

The memory flickered away as Ray tripped, landing and scraping his hands. “Fuckin hell.” He pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared down at his hands. They started to bleed slightly but that slipped his mind when he felt something in the right pocket of the jacket jabbing into his side. “What the hell? Joel and his stupid-” he reached his hand into the pocket and felt around for the object. His fingers traced over it softly, I was squareish and covered in some sort of cloth, was that velvet? His fingers curled around it, was it a box? A velvet box? Ray shuddered, too afraid to pull his hand out, too afraid to face the fact that it was his fault Joel had left. Slowly he pulled his hand out of the pocket to reveal a little black velvet box. “No…” Ray whispered out. “No no no.” he began to sob. “What have I done?!”

 


End file.
